


Slow burn

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Promares are gone and Burnish has to learn how to live like regular humans again.Luckily enough, Lio has a certain firefighter who made his mission taking care of him.---Aka. This two idiots can save the world but they are unable to face their feelings.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Promare and it was love at first sight, I had to write this. This story is just two chapters long but I have another project, an AU where Galo was Lio's best friend ('best friend') before he found out to be a Burnish, let me know if you would like me to write it.  
Warnings: no beta-reader here, probably funny error ahead.  
Find me on Patreon for commissions:

  


Everything started with a jacket.

The promare were gone and Lio for the first time felt cold. It never happened before. Even in the most terrible snowstorm, his fire always protected him.

The city was in chaos and the fire force had to burst into action right away.

That’s when Galo pull out a firefighter jacket out from nowhere.

“You were shaking, you must be cold, be careful! You don’t want to get sick now that we saved the world!”

“Where did you even take it?” Asked Remi.

“It’s mine! Everyone is provided a full uniform!”

“I thought you were always half naked because you lost it somehow.” Said Lucia

“I have a burning soul which keep me warm!”

They made a lot of noises, nothing like the silence full of fear Lio was used to, living with the Burnish.

The jacket was a way too big for him, but it was warm.

Then there was the blanket.

At the end of the day Lio was sleep-walking. They didn’t stop since the battle and doing anything without his fire was weird and complicated. He wasn’t used to it and when finally, they call it a day he couldn’t walk straight.

He didn’t even notice Galo’s hand on the small of his back guiding him to an apartment.

He woke up in a comfortable cocoon.

He had to fought to open his eyelid, his body was hurting everywhere, and he didn’t even remember falling asleep.

“You awake?” Said a lively voice. Galo was standing on the doorway. “You slept for almost two days; you must be hungry!”

Lio’s tummy growled in response.

Galo thrown his head back laughing. “Stay there, I’ll bring you some food.”

He was back in a blink of an eye with a tray.

A mouth-watering smell filled the room.

“Is just some curry with rice but it’s warm.”

Lio was usually composed as person but he couldn’t be helped, he devoured the food almost choking a couple of times.

“Whoa, calm down, no one is chasing after you!” Galo was smiling again, there was no sarcasm, he looked genuinely amused by his enthusiasm.

“No time…always on the run…we eat what we find…a lot of can food…” he answered between bites.

The plate was clean as new in no time. Lio collapsed on his back satisfied.

“That was amazing.” He said without thinking.

“It was just some curry I’m not even much of a cook.”

“Never tried curry before. I heard about it. Never tough food could taste so good.”

Now that he was sated, he was starting to feel sleepy again.

The cold was back, he rolled on the side curling his body. “Gonna sleep.”

Galo covered him with the blanket. It was late but he sat for a long time staring the sleeping boy.

Next time Lio woke up he was warm, almost too much. He felt a body pressed around him.

“’Nnnn, you ‘wake.” Galo’s voice came thick from some place near to his neck. He could feel his breath on his earlobe.

He sat abruptly. He wasn’t used to physical contact.

“You ok?” The firefighter sounded a little more awake now. “You were shaking tonight, I toughed you were cold, I didn’t have another blanket, so I cuddled you. Sorry…”

“It’s ok. Just need to go to the bathroom.” Lio rushed out of the without watching back.

His face was burning. He found the bathroom easily in the little apartment and he dropped his head under the water in the sink.

Something was wrong with him. He wasn’t used to temperature’s fluctuations.

That was it. Couldn’t be anything else. No help his heart was pounding like crazy and his earlobe was all tingly.

He had to get used to it. Just a matter of time.

That’s what he told himself.

°°°°°

“You will be alright?” Said Galo.

“I can help!” Lio was pouting, he knew, but he couldn’t be helped. He had been alone at home for three days and he was bored to death.

“Absolutely no, the doctors say that Burnish are having problems everywhere to get used to be regular humans again. They are not used to temperature’s variations and the winter just begun. I don’t want you to fell sick.” He cupped his check with one hand, pressing his forehead against Lio’s.

He was a touchy person, the ex-burnish figured it out by this point.

“You have to stay healthy, there are so many things I want to show you as soon as the situation calm down.”

He left with a smile and Lio waited for five minutes just in case the firefighter forgot something.

When he was sure that Galo wasn’t coming back. He walked toward the sofa, took a pillow and gave another glance to the front door.

Then he pushed his face in the pillow and screamed.

He was going crazy.

He heard about this kind of feelings obviously, but they were something distant, something that happens to other people.

But then Galo appeared.

Literally a knight in shining armour.

Lio wasn’t ready for it. He usually was the one providing for everyone.

Now suddenly there were people which cared about him.

He took Krai head on, but his heart was weak to Galo’s kindness. He was doomed to fall for him.

When they were together, he could fell fire burning again inside of him. A greedy fire that whispered softly to his mind that he gave up everything in his life, that he deserved this.

Every day it was stronger.

After long hours alone, shivering coldly, he had to restrain to literally jump on the firefighter.

He craved skin contact after being starved for so long. He couldn’t even explain what he wanted.

He has some theories about intimacy but zero actual experience. He kissed a guy once, a Burnish, they just had a big victory and he was drowning in adrenally; but it was pure instinct, and it was just one kiss.

He wanted so much more from Galo.

He felt asleep on the bed wrapped in the jacket under a pile of blankets.


	2. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's set this fic on fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some insight on my wips check out my Twitter and my Tumblr

[ ](https://ibb.co/thKVQKn)

Galo found him like this.

He looked like an angel with his pale skin kissed by moonlight.

In a matter of no time he would get used to his new condition and he would walk away. Galo knew it.

Everything was temporary, but even if it was a lie, he wanted to believe that Lio was there because he wanted it.

He felt so possessive over the blond. There was a new world waiting for him, so many new things to try and to do; but Galo couldn’t be helped.

He was there first, he saved Lio’s life.

When he saw him dissolving on the ground, he understood that he wasn’t exactly fighting for a noble cause. Saving the planet came second. He wanted to help that boy, who seemed so young but so strong. So amazing determined to win.

The memory of his flames was burned deep inside of him.

They won because they were together, he never felt so invincible in his life and he wasn’t ready to give up to that feeling.

After the battle he was scared Lio would just leave and, ugly as it is, he was almost happy he was forced to stay.

He couldn’t even keep his hand for himself. He was so scary to find him deadly cold that he always finds himself caressing on cheek, holding his hand, hugging him close.

Lio never pushed him away, he blushed in the sweetest way but never fought his touch.

Lost in his mind he lowered himself and now his lips were just an inch away from Lio’s.

Just once

He told himself and closed the space. Lio’s lips were soft and slightly cold. He was about to lift when two arms circled his neck and the lips, he was kissing opened.

Lio woke up when Galo sat on the bed, he wasn’t ready to face him, so he faked sleeping.

But then Galo kissed him.

Kissed him!

On the mouth!

Before realising he was holding him close kissing him back, his mind was blank all could focus was the warm hand which found his way under the shirt. In the heat of the moment Galo pushed him back on the bed covering him, he slides a leg between his and Lio moaned in the kiss.

The sound surprised them both breaking the magic.

They stalled panting.

Galo made a move to withdraw but Lio grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Don’t.” He said weakly like a plea. “Everything is cold when you aren’t here.”

The firefighter swallowed.

“Do you want this?”

Lio heart was pounding so hard he was sure Galo could hear it.

“Yes…”

“We don’t have to.”

“Galo…I need you, make the cold go away.”

They kissed again, there was nothing sweet this time. Teeth clashed, tongues chasing each other. Galo grinded against him drawing moans from Lio.

He was blushing so beautifully, Galo wanted to cover his whole body in kisses, worship him, keeping him safe and warm, shielding him from the rest of the world.

Two small hands grasped his shirt drawing it up.

“You always half-naked and today you decided to put on a shirt?!” The words made him smile, he loved Lio’s spirit.

They wrestled their way out of clothes, kissing, laughing and moaning when they bodies brushed together. Galo lowered down sucking Lio’s neck, he went down leaving a wet track behind him.

When he found himself at nipples level, he suddenly realised what it was about to happen. He lifted looking at the boy under him.

Lio covered his intimacies. “Don’t stare.”

“Have you ever…”

The burnish flared up. “I…what kind of question is that?!”

The silence falls on them.

“You?”

Galo pinkened.

“I did researches.” He said in a murmur.

“Researches?”

“I wanted to know how this thing are done…”

“You wanted this?”

“I never wanted anything this much.” He wasn’t looking at him, he felt ashamed of his desire, for the guy he promised to help.

A gentle hand crawled his face.

“Thank you.” Lio kissed him on the forehead. “Because you did research, we can have this now, you did well. Now make me warm.”

Galo kissed him hungrily, he was aroused as never before.

Blindly he reached for the nightstand. He stuffed some things in there the day before, while Lio was sleeping. He was so sure that nothing was going to happen but also, he wanted so badly to be ready. He left the condoms on the sheets and opened the lube.

Lio’s eyes followed his actions burning with lust.

He looked for approval one last time his fingers an inch away from his entrance. Lio had his hands covering his mouth, he felt like he would scream the Galo didn’t touch him now.

That was it. He began thrusting gently the first finger inside. “Relax.” He breathed softly. It took forever for Lio to relax enough but then he found a little bulge and whines left Lio’s lips dulled by the fingers. “Oh, God.”

“You ok?”

“That’s…feels good.”

The finger in him found the bundle again. Spark of pleasure spread through his body, he couldn’t keep his voice in check, his hand fell on the sheets grabbing them. Galo added a second finger, and Lio tensed up again, but a hand closed on his cock pumping him slowly. He screamed; his shame forgotten while he squirmed under Galo’s touch. He barely notices the third finger. Something was building up quickly.

“Galo stops!”

The hands disappeared and he was left breathing hard. After a moment he search for Galo and found him worried.

“You ok.”

He hooked a hand behind his neck and dragged him down. “I’m great, now take me!”

Reassured Galo smirked. “So bossy.”

He found a condom and opened the wrap without breaking the eye contact.

Lio was burning under Galo’s eyes, everything was hot, he checked more than once if the Promares were back, but they weren’t. He felt like a fire was spreading between his legs, right were Galo’s fingers were brushing against his entrance. Then without warning, the heat was gone and suddenly replaced with cold, and Lio yelped in surprise. The fingers were back but now they thrusted in without any resistance.

“Lio…” Galo called him, and he left to meet his lip. Something bigger was pocking him, he moaned ad Galo started to push gently forward. He was so big, it kept going forever, he was digging signs in Galo’s arms for sure, but he couldn’t care less.

It hurt but he also fell the growing need overcome everything. Finally, Galo bottomed out and he release the breath he didn’t realise he was holding back.

“You ok? Want me to take it out?” Even in that moment Galo was caring for him, the thought almost made him break down. He hooked his feet around Galo’s back: “I’m ok, keep going!”

Lio gasped as Galo began to move inside him.

His moans were fuel for the firefighter, but every sound mined his sanity, Lio was hot and tight, he almost came on the spot at the first thrust. He built his pace slowly, Lio felt so small between his arms, he was afraid he could break him.

He drank all Lio’s noises with heated kisses. The ex-burnish hooked his fingers behind his back to keep him close, leaving burning marks with his nails.

Galo lost it thrusting back into him pushing him further back into the mattress.

Lio’s orgasm took him by surprise he shrieked his pleasure and came all over their stomachs. A hot sensation exploded like a firework while Galo tensed driven over the edge by the pressure and cum deep inside of his body.

Next thing Lio knew was Galo throwing away the condom, he must have drift off for some minutes.

“Galo…” He was tired to his bone, finally all the cold was gone but he couldn’t bear the thought to be apart from his firefighter for a second.

“I’m here.” A body snuggled beside his and soft lips brushed against his cheek, “how do you feel?”

“ ’M good.” He gave an ecstatic sigh; he couldn’t remember being so happy.

Lio woke up the morning after in a cold bed. This time he didn’t let it pass.

“GALO!” He screamed. “You better be home!”

“What happen?” a ruffled Galo almost trip over himself running in the room.

Lio stare stabbed like a knife.

“I’m cold!” He stated.

“I…ehm…do you want a blanket?”

“I want my goddamn boyfriend in bed, is not even seven, where were you?”

“I wanted to make breakfast, sorry I…” slowly Lio’s words sank in, “boyfriend?”

“Yeah boyfriend, I’m not the kind of person which give his virginity to a random guy who happen to be nice.” Now was the blond time to stumbling over words. “Unless you don’t want…” Suddenly all of his insecurities were back, what if Galo didn’t mean it to be anything serious, they actually didn’t talk much the they before.

He didn’t get the chance to drown in paranoid because a grown ass firefighter projected himself in the bed.

“I want it!” He said hugging him so close he almost couldn’t breathe. Still he didn’t want him to let go. “I want everything, but I thought…I mean…Now you can go whenever you want, you can see the world, try all kind of food. Maybe you don’t want to be stuck with me.”

Lio took a deep breath. Before pushing him away just enough to look him into the eyes.

“I don’t feel stuck, I feel free for the first time in my life, and I want to do all of those things, but I also want to share them with you.”

Galo was speechless. He blushed and then he lowered slowly.

They kissed for a long time, until Lio got distracted from a sweet smell.

“What it is?” He said sniffing the air.

“Shit!” Galo left him again, but it was soon back with a plate. “I made cookies.”

He watched the ex-burnish try one with amusement.

“Oh God…It’s so good!” Lio blabbed stuffing his mouth, “I love you!”

Silence fall on them. Lio swallowed loudly.

“I love you too.” Answered Galo after a moment.

Lio slowly reached for a pillow and pushed his face in it, his forehead red as a fire.

Galo hugged him with all the pillow, giggling like a fool.

Everything was warm finally.


End file.
